Mente Analitica
by Arkady M. Nekozukii
Summary: Relena medita sobre Heero, sobre su amor hacia él... y sobre Duo Maxwell. shonenai, oneshot


** Mente Analítica**

Tener una mentalidad analítica no siempre es bueno.

Porque, aunque fuese agradable el tener a gente depender de tus razonamientos y buen juicio, aunque ayudaba a la Tierra, a las colonias, había ocasiones en que no era bueno ser así. Porque aunque te sientes bien en ayudar a los pilotos en la guerra con tu mente analítica, sin haber necesidad de combatir como esa chica, Hilde o la Mayor Sally, aun así había ocasiones en que odias ser analítica

Porque, ser analítica significa que generalmente eres capaz de ver cosas que los demás no notan. Puedes ver patrones de conducta, huecos en teorías y acciones, eres capaz de ver más allá de lo obvio y descubrir la verdad. Y no importa cuantas veces te digas a ti misma que no estas viendo las cosas como son por que estas emocionalmente envuelta, tu simplemente no puedes negar las evidencias en sus acciones.

- ¡Odio eso! Y aun no me explico como no funciono...

Podías seguir diciéndote que la actitud bromista, boba y sonriente de Duo era su verdadera personalidad y no un acto. Pero sabes que su risa esconde oscuridad y sus ojos inteligencia.

- Baka, por supuesto que eso no funcionaría. Es demasiado obvio.

Y sabes que los comentarios de Heero no son hechos con desaprobación como fuese antes, sino con preocupación y aliento, pese al tono neutro que usa.

- ¿Srta. Darlian?

- Ah, lo siento mucho. ¿Me decía?

Sabes que pese a que su sonrisa es dulce, el gesto oculta irritación y sus ojos son calculadores.

- Ji, ji, ji.

Y después de tanto tiempo, ya sabías que pese a la vida maternal que Lady Une llevaba con Marimeia, la mujer no podía sino resentir un poco a la pequeña, por no ser su hija, sino de otra.

- Si, los chicos y yo quedamos de ir a almorzar. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?

Y tú asientes y sonríes, ansiosa de pasar más tiempo con ellos, conviviendo y buscando pruebas que demuestren que todo lo que has concluido, lo que crees saber, sea mentira. Tratas de rehusar lo que sabes que es verdad. Tratas de esperanzarte en vano. Y te odias, odias esas agridulces ocasiones en las que la esperanza surge, porque sabes que no encontraras esas pruebas que buscas con desesperación. Porque sabes que lo que veas y escuches al estar con ellos solo servirá para cementar lo que ya sabes.

Y odias eso, lo odias tanto como el no poderlo ver a los ojos por miedo a la realidad que veras en ellos.

-- § --

Ser tan analítica es un asco.

Pese a saber que esa no es la manera más apropiada de expresarte, no encuentras una mejor manera de decirlo. Mientras otras chicas de tu edad pueden perderse en sueños y fantasías sobre el amor de sus vidas, preguntándose si algún día él las miraría con amor, tú sabes la verdad. No solo porque lo ves todos los días, sino porque puedes ver mas allá de su máscara.

Esa mirada ya no hace que tu corazón acelere su ritmo o que tu cabeza se aligere, porque ahora sabes que solo es una silenciosa manera de demostrar que te ha visto y no alguna reservada forma de amor.

- ¡Ojousama! ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

Y notas que pese a que sus ojos están sobre ti, su atención sigue en Duo.

- He estado bien.

Y sabes que no eres más que una pequeña interrupción, que pronto volverán a cruzar miradas y a intercambiar palabras, prestando atención solo a que cada uno dice. Y aunque sabes que para muchos este es el comportamiento normal de amigos y compañeros, tú no puedes ignorar el hecho de que actúan como si fueran los únicos en el lugar, no lo ignoras sin importar cuanto lo intentes porque así es como imaginabas que sucedería entre él y tú.

Así es que haces cosas, dices cosas, que captaran su atención.

- El delegado de VC55859 vendrá a verme esta semana. Parece que ha habido unos disturbios en la colonia.

No puedes evitar el sentirte satisfecha cuando Heero enfoca toda su atención en ti.

- Ya veo, espero que no se nada grave.

- Si, eso mismo espero yo.

- En fin, no sabremos hasta que nos informemos mejor, ¿cierto Heero?

- Hn.

- Veamos, creo que tendré que... ¡Agh! ¡Mi cartera! ¡No esta!

- ¿La has olvidado?

- Hmm, creo que la deje en el escritorio de Sally cuando fuimos a hablar con ella.

- ¡Baka! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre semejante tontería!

- ¡Hey! – es la defensiva respuesta - ¡Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito! ¡¡Y deja de llamarme así!!

- ¿Como? ¿Baka? ¡Pues deja de ser uno!

Es en momentos como estos en los que te permites olvidar, cuando discuten por tonterías de forma tan ferviente, casi logras convencerte a ti misma de que todo lo que has visto, escuchado y concluido, es mentira.

Pero cuando te atreves a mirar a sus ojos, ves como lo observa detenidamente, ardientemente. Puedes ver algo en su mirada que te hace estremecer, algo que desearías con toda tu alma estuviera dirigido hacia ti.

- Por favor caballeros.

Así es que toses y llamas su atención. Sonríes educadamente, y todos se sientan para poder iniciar la orden. Y empiezas conversaciones con él de las que su compañero no sabe nada, sobre burguesía y política. Y cuando el chico trenzado guarda un silencio incomodo durante las opiniones de todos, no puedes evitar el sentir gusto, pese a molestarte contigo misma por ese sentimiento. Pero aun así prosigues. Porque... ¿como es que él consiguió todo lo que tu deseabas? ¿Por lo que habías trabajado y perseguido desde la guerra? ¿Cómo era que alguien como él había logrado...?

Pero siempre que algo así sucede, ahí esta Heero para apoyarlo. Siempre Heero.

Y te dices que es porque Heero también odia esa clase de charlas, porque le interesan cosas distintas. Pero sabes que no es así, que los únicos intereses de Heero son su laptop y mantenerse en forma, así que platicas sobre los video juegos o vidas de los amigos de Duo no deberían de interesarle.

Pero es así. Porque tienen que ver con Duo.

- Lady Une me dijo que tenías una especie de basurero antes de unirte a la Policía Preventiva – dices con algo de sequedad. - ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Tus palabras son duras y amargas, pero no puedes evitarlo. Porque no importa que tanto lo hayas llegado a respetar, él robo todo lo que siempre habías querido. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera intentarlo, el chico rompió tus sueños e ilusiones. Así que no puedes evitar sentir resentimiento por tener el amor que siempre habías creído era tuyo.

- Eh.... no era mía y era un centro de reciclaje. Solo trabaje en ella todo ese tiempo porque una amiga necesitaba la ayuda.

Incluso si lo merece más que tú.

Es porque no puedes aceptar este hecho que lo ignoras lo mejor que puedes. Porque no quieres abandonar ese sueño que has tenido por tanto tiempo. No quieres crecer y descartar esa ultima parte de tu niñez. No quieres darte cuenta de lo tonta que fuiste.

Simplemente no quieres aceptar la realidad.

- ¡Chicos, por fin llegaron!

- Si, lamentamos el retraso.

- Esta tonta mujer nos hizo esperarla.

- Calla, querido.

Pero eres una chica analítica. Y cuando todos están reunidos, no puedes evitar sino observar a todos con detenimiento y tratar de comprenderlos. Así es que notas el amor en los ojos de Wufei y Sally, notas cariño por todos en los ojos de Quatre y notas otra mente analítica en los ojos de Trowa, quien pese a tener el menú frente a su rostro no le presta atención, pero esta analizando a todos, de la misma manera que tu lo haces. Lo más probable es que sus pensamientos son diferentes a los tuyos, mas enfocados en su bienestar físico y en que tan conformes están con sus vidas después de la guerra, mientras los tuyos son más personales, emocionales, buscas lo que hay en los corazones de todos.

Quizás no de todos, pero porque piensas tanto tiempo en Heero tienes que pensar en Duo. Fue obvio para ti, desde la primera vez que los viste en aquella escuela, que tan importante eran el uno para el otro, solo fue cuestión de tiempo descifrar que tan importante. Pero mientras lo observabas cada vez más y más, también observabas a Duo más y más. Porque siempre están juntos. Muy, muy juntos. Como ahora.

Y realmente no quieres notar como ambos se recargan ligeramente en el otro, no quieres notar como sus rodillas están pegadas bajo la mesa, no quires notar como el brazo de Heero esta encima del de Duo. Pero eso esta bien, puedes atribuirlo a que tan cerca están sentados, a como Quatre al entrar a la mesa los obligo a acercarse mas. Siempre puede ser un accidente y no importa si no se han acomodado ahora que ya todos están bien sentados. No significa nada.

- ¿No puedes esperar?

- ¡Pero tengo hambre AHORA! ¿Por qué me obligan a esperar?

- Maxwell, a veces pienso que tu estomago es un pozo sin fondo.

- Eso me ofende Wu... ¡Hey!

- Deja de molestar, baka. Si tanto quieres que vengan a atendernos vamos por un mesero.

Parte de ti aun quiere pensar que se ofrece a acompañarlo por amabilidad. Pero cuando se levanta, la mano apoyándose en la pierna de Duo te demuestra lo contrario. Pese a todo tratas de excusarlo diciéndote a ti misma que a sido un largo día de trabajo, una larga misión, que esta algo cansado y por eso se apoya en él. Pero tu mente te refuta que el toque es posesivo, un toque que desearías fuera expresado en tu persona.

Aun así, aun después de todo esto sigues aquí, buscando frenéticamente alguna prueba que demuestre que todo lo que has concluido hasta ahora, sea mentira.

Y esperas, esperas que la intensa mirada que Heero le lanza a Duo desaparezca o tal vez que Duo ignore a Heero y siga platicando con los demás chicos.

- Bueno, es mejor que estar aquí sentadote.

- Pues vamos.

- ¿Uh? ¡Hey, Heero, espera!

Pero nada sucede del modo en que deseas.

Así que, vuelves a hacer lo que mejor haces. Obligas a tu mente a recolectar acá memoria, cada momento que los has visto juntos, cada evidencia en contra y a favor y comienzas a analizarla. Buscas algo que no hayas tomado en consideración antes, quieres descubrir que te has equivocado, que el patrón de conducta que observabas lo has interpretado de manera incorrecta.

Pero cuando levantas la vista y los ves ahí, juntos y cuando ves, por puro accidente una escena que no desearías ver, el beso que desearías fuera tuyo, pese a ser casto y fugaz, no lo aguantas, al menos no por hoy.

- D-Discúlpenme. Acabo de recordar un asunto pendiente. Tengo que retirarme, con su permiso.

Así es que haces lo que has hecho desde que lo descifraste, lo que has hecho en todas estas ocasiones.

Huyes, huyes y maldices a tu mente, por mostrarte la verdad, por no permitirte engañarte, por no dejarte soñar.

Huyes. Huyes... y ruegas por que la próxima ocasión puedas encontrar esa prueba.

Pese a saber que no será así.

Notas del Autor:

Relena no es de mi agrado. Se me hace una chiquilla mimada que no esta calificada para el rol que juega en GW. Aunque en Endless Waltz se ve mas madura, eso no se niega. Lo cierto es que pese a que no me agrada, tampoco pienso que sea una cabeza hueca o una perra infeliz como la escriben algunos autores de fics. Así que, pese a que no me cae muy bien, le he dedicado esta pieza. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
